Martes 13
by Elianela
Summary: ¡Qué sorpresa! No creía que fueras supersticioso, Malfoy. Deberías creer, Granger. Buena suerte- le susurró al oído. DHr.


Espero que les guste. Acepto críticas, sugerencias, etc, etc... De parte de una ferviente supersticiosa, aquí va!

**Disclaimer: **los personajes le pertenecen a JKR y a la WB; the rest is mine

**Martes 13**

Hermione abrió los ojos bruscamente. Dirigió una rápida mirada al lugar, cerciorándose de que todo estuviera en su sitio, y lentamente se incorporó en su cama, acostumbrándose a la luz del sol que se colaba por las ventanas de la habitación.

Inhaló y exhaló pausadamente para recuperar la calma. Había tenido una horrible pesadilla en la que _reprobaba el examen de Transformaciones_, y la profesora McGonagall, Harry, Ron y el resto de sus compañeros se reían de ella. Y en ese momento aparecía el idiota de Malfoy, con un pergamino en su mano y una sonrisa malévola en su rostro aristocrático, susurrándole al oído: - ¿Qué se siente ser la única que reprobó el examen, sabelotodo? Tuviste muy _mala suerte_, al fin y al cabo, sólo eres una _sangre sucia…_

_Sangre sucia…_

Se restregó los ojos suavemente. _Sólo fue una pesadilla, _se dijo a sí misma. Después de todo, había estado preparándose para el examen durante dos semanas, estudiando día y noche. No había manera posible de que fuera a reprobar. Sonrió, ya recuperada del susto provocado por el sueño, y se dirigió al baño, dispuesta a darse una buena ducha de agua tibia.

_Estúpido sueño, _pensó mientras abría el grifo. _¿Mala suerte?_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

- ¡Hoy es martes trece!

Hermione, sentada junto a Ginny en la mesa de Gryffindor, dejó la tostada que estaba comiendo y observó a Ron con incredulidad. El pelirrojo la miró, con los ojos desorbitados, y se revolvió el pelo con la mano, nervioso. Varios voltearon a verlo y Ginny meneó la cabeza en señal de incomprensión.

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una risita. El gesto de Ron pasó a ser de desdén. – Tú ríete si quieres, ya veremos cómo te va en el examen. Debemos tener mucho cuidado hoy, muchísimo cuidado. Harry, creo que deberíamos suspender la práctica de Quidditch, sólo por si acaso…

Vamos Ron, no seas tonto – lo interrumpió Hermione, en un claro tono de escepticismo – Es sólo una fecha, no creo que _sólo _porque es martes trece Hogwarts se nos va a venir encima … - rió de nuevo al ver que Ron alzaba rápidamente la vista hacia el cielorraso con desconfianza - ¿No es verdad, Harry? Tan solo una boba superstición.

El aludido puso cara de circunstancia y se rascó la cabeza, dudoso. Hermione frunció el ceño. ¡Eso era el colmo! – No me digas que tú también crees en esas estupideces – lo acusó.

- No lo sé, Hermione, pero… si suspendiéramos la práctica de Quidditch, tal vez… - se interrumpió al ver que la chica se levantaba de su asiento enfadada. - ¿A dónde vas? Todavía es muy temprano para ir a Transformaciones.

- Lo sé – respondió secamente – Pero prefiero estar sola en el salón antes que con un montón de crédulos que se fían de supersticiones baratas. Nos vemos luego.- se despidió, y con paso decidido salió del Gran Salón. De camino al aula, se irritó aún más al ver que la mayoría de los estudiantes se comportaba de la misma manera que Ron: evitaban pisar las grietas del suelo de piedra o arreglaban los cuadros que estaban torcidos. Todos caminaban en grupos, nerviosos, temiendo que algo o alguien fuera a atacarlos en cualquier momento. _Qué estupidez, _pensó.

Bufó y siguió caminando, tratando de ignorar al resto de la gente.

Al doblar una esquina, llegó al corredor en el que se encontraba el salón de Transformaciones.

_Maldición._ Al parecer, Draco Malfoy había tenido la misma idea que ella y se acercaba a la puerta del aula, en dirección contraria a la suya, con su típico andar felino y elegante. Hermione tuvo ganas de patearse a sí misma. Era seguro que su mal humor iría en aumento en el momento en el que él la divisara y comenzara a molestarla. Como de costumbre.

Pero entonces Hermione vio algo más detrás del muchacho. Un gato negro se acercó sinuosamente al chico, _y se cruzó por delante de él_ antes de seguir su camino por el corredor.

La cara de Malfoy fue todo un espectáculo. Abrió los ojos como platos, horrorizado al ver al animal, y luego pegó un ridículo saltito indigno de su estirpe pura, tratando de alejarse de él. En ese momento, vio a Hermione partiéndose de risa a pocos metros de él, y con algo parecido al sonrojo en su tez pálida acortó la distancia que los separaba.

Hermione, al verlo tan cerca, retrocedió unos centímetros con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Por nada del mundo iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de molestarlo; Malfoy le había dado muy buen material.

- ¡Vaya! No sabía que los Slytherins eran supersticiosos. Qué sorpresa. Debí suponer que tú también creías en esas niñerías. ¿También evitas pasar por debajo de las escaleras, hurón?- le preguntó divertida. Draco esbozó su mueca habitual que lucía en lugar de una sonrisa auténtica, y se acercó la chica hasta acorralarla contra la pared. La diversión desapareció del rostro de Hermione, pero aún así lo miró desafiante.

- Prefiero creer en lo que tú llamas "niñerías", antes que correr el riesgo de tener mala suerte – le respondió con voz suave y peligrosa. Hermione no pudo ocultar la sorpresa; la miraba intensamente, como si supiera algo que ella no. - ¿Tan segura estás de que son sólo supersticiones, ratón de biblioteca? Oh claro, lo olvidaba. Tú te consideras _demasiado_ inteligente para creer en esas cosas – se aproximó a su rostro y Hermione tembló. Draco sonrió ante la reacción de la chica.

- Pero dime, Granger, ¿Cómo comenzaste el día? ¿Ningún acontecimiento extraño, nada fuera de lo común? – le preguntó con los ojos grises fijos en los castaños de la Gryffindor. Hermione sonrió con suficiencia.

- Para tu información, Malfoy, mi día marchaba perfectamente hasta que me encontré contigo - le espetó, golpeándole suavemente el pecho con el dedo índice. El rubio no dio señales de retroceder. – ¡Sí, claro! Porque yo estoy encantado de haberte encontrado aquí, sangre sucia. Y con respecto a lo que viste hoy… - habló con su boca rozando los labios de la chica. Sus alientos se entremezclaron y Hermione soltó un gemido de manera involuntaria. Draco se deleitó ante el rumbo que estaba tomando la pequeña discusión. - … ni una palabra a nadie, ¿está claro?

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa torcida, y enarcó una ceja, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír. - ¿Qué pasa, Malfoy? ¿Tienes miedo de que todo el mundo se entere de que les temes a los gatos negros? – le preguntó en un tono irónico. - ¿Qué pasaría si _se me escapa _lo que vi hoy? ¡Oh, que mala suerte!- añadió picándolo.

El semblante de Malfoy pasó de divertido a serio en un segundo. Con un movimiento rápido, apoyó sus manos contra la pared a ambos lados de la chica, sin romper el contacto visual. Hermione, decidida a no mostrar más signos de debilidad (_¿porqué rayos había temblado?_), le sostuvo la mirada con firmeza.

- No te atreverías. ¿Crees que tengo miedo de tus amenazas vanas, estúpida?- siseó, intimidante. Pero la chica no se dejó amedrentar, y alzó la barbilla con orgullo. – Nadie amenaza a un Malfoy, y menos una repelente sangre sucia como tú.

- No te tengo miedo, imbécil prepotente y narcisista. Y si quiero le cuento a quien yo quiera – le respondió, y a continuación le echó un rápido vistazo a su reloj. – Faltan quince minutos para que lleguen los demás. Quince minutos para humillarte públicamente – canturreó con voz chillona. Para su sorpresa, en el rostro de Malfoy volvió a dibujarse la mueca – sonrisa de antes. ¿Qué tramaba ahora?

Draco, llevado por un súbito deseo al observar el semblante victorioso de la chica, había decidido cambiar de estrategia. - No creo que vayas a delatarme. No después… - acercó su boca a la de Hermione y la besó suavemente, con una lentitud embriagadora. Sólo fue un roce, pero bastó para dejarlos a los dos con ansias de más. Hermione, que había cerrado los ojos ante el beso, los abrió de forma abrupta. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Malfoy besándola? Eso sí que era mala suerte.

_O tal vez no_, pensó al sentir un agradable calor extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Descubrió que no podía moverse de donde estaba.

Draco se había separado lentamente de ella, sólo un centímetro, con la vista todavía fija en su boca y la misma expresión de sorpresa y regocijo a partes iguales. _Granger no sabe tan mal después de todo._

- … no después de esto.- concluyó el chico con la voz quebrada. Un remolino de sensaciones y pensamientos se había desatado en su interior a causa de lo que acababa de hacer.

Poco a poco, el murmullo que indicaba la cercanía de sus compañeros se hizo más audible. Sabiendo que le quedaba poco tiempo, Draco volvió a acercarse a ella.

La chica parecía una estatua, con los ojos fijos en él reclamando una explicación.

- Qué mala suerte, Granger. No podremos seguir nuestra conversación. – sonrió burlón. Hermione volvió repentinamente en sí. – Pero para que lo sepas, no me molestaría volver a repetir esta… - buscó la palabra correcta – _experiencia_, por decirlo de algún modo, si se te ocurre abrir la boca.

- No te preocupes Malfoy, haré hasta lo imposible para que no vuelvas a besarme. Cosas como ésta podían suceder sólo hoy, martes trece – le respondió fingiendo desprecio. Draco se separó de ella, con intención de entrar al aula. El resto de sus compañeros ingresó detrás de él, y Hermione, consciente de que el calor que sentía no se desvanecería fácilmente, suspiró profundamente y entró.

Ocupó el lugar de siempre, junto a Ron y Harry, y mientras la profesora Mc Gonagall pedía silencio, trató de serenarse. Todavía no lograba comprender lo que había sucedido con Malfoy. Era algo inverosímil, imposible de creer. Tampoco había asimilado si le había gustado o no.

_¿¡Si le había gustado o no!? ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? _Se suponía que no tenía que gustarle; es más, debería haberlo abofeteado, haberle gritado, insultado… pero en lugar de eso, se había quedado inmóvil, temblando como una de esas tontas chiquillas que andaban atrás de Malfoy desviviéndose por él. Era obvio que él la había besado para acallarla y provocarle esa reacción, de otro modo no la hubiera besado jamás… ¿o sí?

Un papel encima de su pupitre la sacó de sus cavilaciones. A su lado, Ron temblaba y tosía deliberadamente, mirando hacia todos lados con gesto nervioso.

- ¿Sigues con eso del martes trece, Ron? – le preguntó conteniendo la risa. – Si estudiaste, no tendrías porque estar nervioso. Ron la miró, asombrándose de su escepticismo.

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? – le preguntó en el mismo tono en el que alguna vez había intentado explicarle (en vano) las reglas del Quidditch.- No importa si estudiaste o no, hoy estamos todos en manos del destino. La suerte decidirá si aprobamos o no. _Hoy puede suceder cualquier cosa_, Hermione. Me alegro que lo hayas entendido – finalizó al ver la expresión de su amiga, confundiendo su desconcierto con entendimiento.

Hermione no respondió. Dirigió la vista al frente, muy queda en su silla, y vio el papel que seguía allí, pulcramente doblado. Lo abrió, y al leerlo su sorpresa aumentó aún más.

"_Me había olvidado. Suerte en tu examen, Granger"_

_D.M_

Volteó a verlo, y allí estaba, no muy alejado de ella, mirándola de manera intensa y arrogante, con una mueca de superioridad. Hermione volteó rápidamente al ver que la profesora había comenzado a repartir los exámenes, y fijó su vista en el pizarrón, asociando hechos y sacando conjeturas… ¿podía ser posible que su sueño tuviera algo que ver con ese papel que Malfoy le había enviado? Comenzó a recordar lo que habían hablado, pero cuando llegó al beso, se obligó a pensar en otra cosa.

¿Había actuado bien al restarle importancia al sueño? ¿Podía Ron estar en lo cierto al creer en la supuesta desgracia que se cernía sobre ellos?

_¿Y si era cierto?_ Tendría mala suerte hoy… y reprobaría el examen.

- Bien, tienen cuarenta minutos. Pueden comenzar. En silencio.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La charla de Ron y Harry formaba parte del alegre parloteo de los alumnos que salían del salón de Transformaciones, junto con el resto de los estudiantes que se dirigían al Gran Salón para almorzar. Hermione, ajena al ruido, caminaba cabizbaja y pensativa.

Harry, percatándose de ello, le preguntó: - ¿Y a ti como te ha ido en el examen, Hermione?

La chica farfulló algo que no alcanzó a entender. Ron, que parecía algo más relajado pero aun mantenía esa mirada de desconfianza, le quitó el pergamino de la mano. Hermione abrió la boca para protestar, pero el pelirrojo la detuvo.

- No sé porque estás tan mal, Hermione. Has sacado la nota mínima para aprobar, al igual que el resto. Era un examen muy difícil, y esta nota es como un extraordinario, ¿no lo crees, Harry?

El chico asintió. – Después de todo, no hemos tenido tanta mala suerte. Ahora démonos prisa, que me muero de hambre! – agregó apurando el paso. Harry y Hermione lo siguieron, ésta ahora un poco más alegre. No percibió que Malfoy caminaba sigilosamente detrás suyo, y cuando éste le rozó la mano suavemente de manera imperceptible, una sonrisa leve se dibujó en su rostro. Malfoy le correspondió el gesto a su manera, y luego, enarcando una ceja al estilo Malfoy, se volteó y siguió su camino.

Hermione podría contar con los dedos de una sola mano las veces en que estuvo de acuerdo con Ron, y ésta era una de esas veces. Después de todo, no había tenido mala suerte. _Al contrario_, pensó.

_¿Martes trece? ¡Patrañas!_

* * *

**Si te gustó, dejame un review. Si no te gustó, también :D**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Elianela**


End file.
